<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christopher's Birthday Party by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170732">Christopher's Birthday Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Party, Car Accidents, Firehouse 118 Family (9-1-1), Hospitalization, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Step-Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Worried Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christopher birthday &amp; the firefam decide to throw a huge party at the Buckley-Diaz household!  Things go south fast but nevertheless, it all works out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi !!<br/>before we get started, I'm still new to writing but im learning as I go :) <br/>anyways, this was supposed to be a one-short but in the end, i felt like it was better for it to be a a short work.</p><p>enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was April 21st and it's a very special day for the Buckley-Diaz household, it was Christopher's tenth birthday and they were throwing a party. He was ecstatic, getting up at 7am sharp to wake his dad up, he even got ready and is now wearing a stripped white shirt and dark blue jeans. He used the walls as support, way to excited to get his crutches. </p><p>"It's my birthday!"He shrieked, shaking his dads legs. Eddie was the first to stir awake, having much experience with dealing with an excitement filled child. Meanwhile, Buck was fussing around and kicking his legs lightly. The older man sat up and look at his son, who was desperately trying to get his other dad awake as he mumble incoherent words along the lines of "Go away, it's too early." Eddie laugh dryly, shaking his husband gently, understanding the pain of waking up early. </p><p>"Okok I'm up."Buck mumered tiredly, his eyes fluttering open. Christopher cheers, a huge smile evident on his face. </p><p>"Wow dressed already?"Eddie comments as Buck was still trying to find the energy to sit up. But when he does, his face quickly grows a smile and pulled Christopher onto the bed with them.</p><p>"The party doesn't start until 11 bud."Buck whisper as he runs his hand through his curls.</p><p>"I know I just wanted to be a little independent because I'm 10 now."Chris said, as the morning sun finally shines in, turning today into a much beautiful day, ready for a birthday party. All they had to do was pick up the cake, shouldn't be too hard right?</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I know I'll be back soon. It's just that traffic sucks today."Buck reassured as he drove through the horrendous traffic. It was L.A what did he expect? His phone was in-between the seats, in the drink box with Eddie contact name on it.</p><p>"Honey, it's L.A."Eddie laughs, the loud chatter behind him signalling that the guest were there already and is waiting for him. A red velvet cake sat in the seat behind him, in its little box and a little plush toy of a firefighter. </p><p>"Dad get off your phone! Aunty Maddie wants to talk to you!"Christopher's voice could be heard. </p><p>"Ok bud I'm coming."Eddie said before turning his attention back to the conversation him and his husband was having.</p><p>"Ooo big sister Maddie wants to talk to you."Buck mocked, his eyes still trained on the road, determine to get the cake and plus back home. </p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"Okok I'll shut up. now go, I love you. Bye."Buck quickly shooed Eddie off the phone as he hang up. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everything hurts, car horns were blaring and lights were flashing. The glass windshield was shattered to small pieces, the hood was crumpled like a piece of unwanted paper. The whole car was upside down. It was a devastating scene as mutiple cars wear piled up on eachother but Buck's jeep was the main point of impact. The whole freeway was in a mess, to say the least. The sides wear broken due to the impact of the crash, some even hanging off the edge. He was sure another car was above him as he ceiling of the car was dented downwards. </p><p> </p><p>He was semi-conscious at least but it won't last long as staying awake was a far too difficult task for him right now.He smelt smoke, that wasn't a good sign. He wanted nothing more then to look outside of his car and starts helping people but his body objects, feeling nothing but pain. Small glass pieces wear sticking out from his arm which he instinctively used as a shield. </p><p>He felt like he was under the truck again, like he was drowning again. He felt some liquid drip over his eyes and it was hot and it sure wasn't tears. His body ached to be saved, to have a break from all this bad luck. The world seem to hate him enough to put him through major tragic events within the span of a year. </p><p>He heard sirens blaring as they made their way onto the scene of the crash. He heard multiple people shouting and orders being handed left right and center. Those shouts, sirens and orders soon turn into nothing more as fading noise as his vision turns black.</p><p>Meanwhile, back at home, loud chatter and laughter could be heard. The kids, somehow including May, could be heard from Christopher room playing a video game. The adults however was in the living talking about whatever topic that was thrown onto the table. Completely oblivious to the tragic event that is currently happening to their closest friend. Not until Eddie gets a phone call. He excused himself from the room and walked into the kitchen.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Sir you're husband was in a car accident."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It'll get better, i promise :)</p><p>in the meantime, suffer.</p><p>thank you for the kudos !</p><p>enjoy reading !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie was now not ok. His heart was beating a mile per hour. He wanted nothing more than to be by his husband side but no, he was stuck in the waiting room awaiting results for Buck's surgery. Maddie was beside him, letting the slience flow by. They sat in the uncomfortable chairs as they waited. </p><p>what felt like centuries was actually 2 hours. Maddie had gotten up and got them some water which tasted horrible. The sign above the surgery room finally turn off and this took Eddie attention off the floor immediately.</p><p>The doctor walks out and was immediately faced with a worried husband and sister.</p><p>"How is he?"Maddie asks. </p><p>The doctor look at them both with a hopeful glance.</p><p>"He sustained some minor concussion, a few broken ribs and a broken arm along with a few scraps and cuts. He'll experience some headaches, neck or shoulder stiffness. He's on some painkillers and he should wake up soon. I'm positive that he'll make a full recovery and is able to go back to his job. I'm sure he wants nothing more then to be with his family and friends.He'll be put in room 573."The doctor explains.</p><p>They both muttered a thanks and quickly made a beeline for the lift. The elevator ride felt tense, they knew that Buck was gonna be ok but there's always a chance of what if. </p><p>When they got to the door, Buck was just waking up. His face scrunched up as the bright light in the room and lifeless walls greet him.  His face has multiple cuts from top to bottom, his right arm, his dominant one, was wrapped in a splint. </p><p>Maddie was the first to rush to his side, immediately wrapping his hand around hers and cupping her face. She had tears pricking as she gently stroked his hair. Eddie, however, could not move. He felt as if he was super glued then taped to the floor. He stood in the doorway in shock, trying to process everything. The doctor did say everything will be fine, and the injuries are easily recoverable but there was always a catch, a 'what if'. </p><p>He watched his army buddies at the hospital multiple time usually after a bombing, gun shot or a collapsed building. Half of them don't make it out the hospital fully 100% ok. Sure they were alive but they were striken with PTSD.  Even he himself had suffered with it, after his tour at Afghanistan. He coped with it unhealthy, turning to alcohol and drugs. He didn't want it to happ to Buck, he read on the news about car crash victims suffering from PTSD afterwards. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>God knows how long he stood there, his phone now blowing up with messages from the firefam. Either to let them know they were heading home or to get an update. Maddie has shifted into a position of sitting down by the chair besides him, staring at the floor. He decided to not bug her, letting her have some space. </p><p>Meanwhile, Eddie thought it was a good time to let them know. They deserve to know. Buck was like their annoying, reckless, slightly irresponsible little brother and they love it. He pulled out his phone, tapping on their group chat with Athena, Karen, Maddie and Micheal. His fingers ran aimlessly as his mind went to autopilot. After hitting send, he immediately tucked his phone back to his pocket, ignoring the replies. He slunk into the couch against the wall, relieving his leg. He noticed that Maddie was know asleep and he thought why not. He let the tears run freely, cupping his face in his hand. Oblivious to the worried Athena and Bobby standing where he last stood. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He'll get through it ok? Buck's a fighter and is also stubborn. He won't back down from life if he still have do much to do."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Athena words rung in his head like a annoying bell long after they left to get some  food pulled away when his husband's voice shook him back to earth.</p><p>"Eds?"Buck's horse voice called for him.</p><p>"Buck baby you ok?"Eddie rushes to his other side, careful to not knock into Maddie.</p><p>"Well physically no."He joked, his grin is evident.</p><p>"You do have some serious bad luck this year."Eddie laughs, recounting the number of near-death incident that happened this year.</p><p>Buck laugh dryly, before starting a coughing fit. Eddie rushes to get a cup of water and handing it to Buck who downs it gratefully. </p><p>"So."Buck pauses, setting the cup down."What did the doc say?"</p><p>"Just some minor concussion, few scrapes and cut and a broken arm."Eddie smiles, sitting down at the foot of the bed.</p><p>"You know that not what I meant Eds."Buck eyes him.</p><p>"Don't worry, you'll have your job back."Eddie smiles, putting a kiss to Buck's cheek.</p><p>"That's good. How's Christopher?"The younger man ask.</p><p>"I haven't told him yet. Hen and Karen are staying at our place with Danny to keep an eye on him."Eddie said, playing with the sheets.</p><p>"Its late now Eds. Go home."Buck smiled.</p><p>"Hey no. What about Maddie?"Eddie points to his sister in law. </p><p>"Don't worry, I'll wake her up. Go, I'm sure Christopher wants to be with you."Eddie takes a double look at him, trying to find a tint of jokeyness.</p><p>"Alright fine. But I'll be back tomorrow."Eddie stood up, planting a kiss to his forehead.</p><p>"Bye love."Buck waved, his hand lingering in Eddie's.</p><p>"Bye <em>mi amor</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i keep forgetting that they're husband and is not pining against each other.<br/>just take note that anything Spanish in this is straight from Google translate. I do not know any Spanish or has some basic understanding of it so im open to any criticism regarding it and if you can, tell me what need to be changed.</p><p>thanks for the kudos &amp; enjoy reading !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He can be discharged but I advise you to have someone to look after him, it's not safe for him to be alone for a while."The doctor, which he learned is Dr Ng. Eddie breathes an air of relief.</p><p>"Don't worry, I know someone who'll be willing to look after him," Eddie reassures, sending him a before off to deliver Buck the good after signing some forms given by Dr Ng.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Ahh home sweet home."Buck happily sighs, his shoulder sags in relaxation as he looks around the house. He finds that his video games have been stacked nicely underneath the TV in its shelf among the consoles and station, much different then when he was last here. He heard a pair of crutches clink against the wooden floor, he knew those clink anywhere. </p><p>"Christopher!"He laughs, tossing his bags down to the floor and crouch down to his level, allowing Chris to hug him.</p><p>"Papa! You're back home."Christopher happily accept the hug. Abuela walks out behind Christopher, lagging behind due to her age. </p><p>"Were you good to Abuela?"Buck askes, after planting a kiss to Chris' forehead.</p><p>Chris nods proudly, in which Abuela backs up "He's been a very good boy."</p><p>Eddie smiles at the duo, his heart warming at the sight even after a year of marriage. He grab Buck's bag, proceeding to the bedroom to unpack.</p><p>Buck trails behind him, snaking his arm up Eddie's hip and landing kisses around his neck which causes the older man to smile.</p><p>"You didn't have to help me unpack."Buck whispers against Eddie's skin, sending shivers down his spine and forming goosebumps.</p><p>"Shush <em>mi amor,</em> you're arm is still broken."Eddie gently reminds, eyeing his bright blue cast which beautifully paralled with his eyes even after being almost covered by signatures and drawing by the team and friends, most importantly Chris and Denny who drew a whole fire truck on it with '118' written boldly, this took up basically all of the left side of the cast. </p><p>"But still, can't I just hang out with <em>mi familia?</em>" Buck tucks his head in Eddie's neck, taking in the familiar smell of him.</p><p>"<em>eres una savia a veces sabes?</em>" Eddie sat the last of the clothes out on the bed before turning to his husband. </p><p>"<em>si, pero soy tu savia</em>" Buck smiles widely.</p><p>"I hate that you know Spanish."Eddie jokingly said, pulling Buck to the bed as they sat down.</p><p>"Nah that what got me bonus points with your family."Buck proudly states, as if it was a fact.</p><p>Eddie rolls his eyes, "you never told me how and when you learnt it."Eddie asked.</p><p>"Well I bartended in South America for a while before coming to L.A."Buck explains, a soft nostalgic smile on his face.</p><p>"I'll love to taste one of your cocktail or whatever."Eddie took Bucks hand and started to draw little circles on it.</p><p>"I'll make some when my arm is back."Buck agreed, wanting to test if he still got some bartending in him.</p><p>"Dad!! Abuela said to come out or else she'll take me home and honestly? I won't mind."Christopher's voice booms through the hallway, knocking the pair out of their little loving trance. </p><p>"I guess we should get going."Eddie stood up, still holding Buck's hand.</p><p>"I'll go wherever you go Diaz."Buck states, planting a kiss on his lips.</p><p>"Same to you Buckley-Diaz."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>was gonna make it longer but I look at the time and it's 1am and I have to get up at 7 tomorrow so I decided to end it here. </p><p>comments &amp; feedback are welcomed !</p><p>see y'all at the next chapter !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>